1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to x-ray film cassettes, and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to x-ray film cassettes commonly utilized in radiology.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the practice of radiology, i.e., the photographing of organs, bones, etc. using x-rays, the x-ray film is commonly placed in a cassette which is positioned to receive x-rays after they have passed through a patient's body. Such cassettes generally include a flat x-ray window and a flat film support plate between which x-ray activated luminescent screens and the x-ray film are clamped. The window members of such x-ray film cassettes have heretofore been formed of aluminum, magnesium or plastic materials which are relatively x-ray opaque requiring relatively high patient x-ray exposure. In addition, because the window members and support plates of such cassettes are flat, when they are loaded with x-ray film air is often trapped between the luminescent screens and film causing distortion of the x-ray image produced on the film.
By the present invention, an improved x-ray film cassette is provided which includes a window member of substantially increased x-ray transparency whereby patient x-ray exposure is reduced and which obviates the problems associated with air entrapment mentioned above.